This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional vehicle doors typically include a check strap that controls movement of the door relative to a vehicle. Such check straps limit movement of the door into an open position to prevent damage to the door and the vehicle caused by over-travel of the door. Further, such check straps also restrict rotation of the door relative to the vehicle when the door is moved from a closed position to an open position to prevent the door from inadvertently being moved into the closed position. The foregoing benefits are particularly useful when the vehicle is located on a grade, which causes the door to rapidly move from the closed position to the open position or from the open position to the closed position under the force of gravity.
While conventional check straps adequately control movement of a vehicle door between an open position and a closed position, such check straps do not restrict rotation of the door to the point where the door can be used as a point of assistance when entering or exiting the vehicle. For example, when a force is applied to a vehicle door having a conventional check strap by a person entering or exiting a vehicle (i.e., when the door is in an open position), the applied force overcomes the check strap and causes rotation of the door relative to the vehicle. Rotation of the door relative to the vehicle results in an unstable and moving structure that is not ideal for use as an aide when entering or exiting the vehicle.
Because conventional check straps do not prevent rotation of a vehicle door when the door is in an open position—other than a fully open position—vehicle manufacturers do not typically provide assist handles on vehicle doors. Rather, such handles are typically located on other, non-moving vehicle structure located proximate to a door opening such as an A-pillar or a roof header. Unfortunately, locating assist handles on vehicle structure proximate to a door opening reduces the overall aesthetics of the vehicle and complicates manufacturing of the vehicle as such components typically interfere with interior trim components. Further, such locations are not optimum locations for vehicle entry or exit, as some assist handles—particularly those attached to a roof header—may actually interfere with an occupant when entering or exiting the vehicle.